Scheelium
| saurian_name = Jsxoocaim (Jx) /'kshü•kām/ | systematic_name = Unquadquadium (Uqq) /'ün•kwod•kwo•dē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Dumasium | right_element = Heisenbergium | particles = 539 | atomic_mass = 398.3017 , 661.3955 yg | atomic_radius = 139 , 1.39 | covalent_radius = 151 pm, 1.51 Å | vander_waals = 177 pm, 1.77 Å | nucleons = 395 (144 }}, 251 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.74 | nuclear_radius = 8.77 | half-life = 179.31 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 144-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 49, 20, 11, 4 | oxistates = +2, +3, +4, +6, +8 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.71 | ion_energy = 714.7 , 7.407 | electron_affinity = 67.3 kJ/mol, 0.698 eV | molar_mass = 398.302 / | molar_volume = 39.521 cm /mol | density = 10.078 }} | atom_density = 1.51 g 1.52 cm | atom_separation = 403 pm, 4.03 Å | speed_sound = 3013 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Brownish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 821.40 , 1478.52 548.25 , 1018.85 | boiling_point = 3398.15 K, 6116.66°R 3125.00°C, 5656.99°F | liquid_range = 2576.75 , 4618.15 | liquid_ratio = 4.14 | triple_point = 821.50 K, 1478.69°R 548.35°C, 1019.02°F @ 57.853 , 4.3394 | critical_point = 8233.86 K, 14820.96°R 7960.71°C, 14361.29°F @ 95.8976 , 946.438 | heat_fusion = 7.015 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 301.225 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.04940 /(g• ), 0.08892 J/(g• ) 19.677 /(mol• ), 35.418 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.11 Absolute: 2.38 | atom_abund = 4.69 }} Scheelium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Sh and 144. Scheelium was named in honor of (1742–1786), who discovered numerous chemical substances, including , , , and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadquadium (Uqq), - , or simply element 144. Scheelium is the second member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and thorium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Scheelium contains 251 s, all are found in the that make up a tiny portion of the atom, but it contains almost all of the atom's mass. Nucleus also contains protons that determines its atomic number. Its nuclear ratio is 1.74, determined by dividing neutrons by protons in the nucleus. Outside the nucleus, there are eight shells of electrons. Number of protons determine its atomic number while atomic number determines how many electrons the atom contains. Scheelium has the , distance from center of nucleus to the outermost shell, of 151 s, but the atom's boundary is 20 pm beyond the outermost shell. Even though the last g-block element was four elements ago, it has just completed the g-orbital at 18. There should be four electrons in the f-orbital according to the periodic table, but actually there's only one, because of the extreme due to , three 'stray electrons' are in the d-orbital. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , scheelium has no s. The longest-lived is Sh with a of 179 milliseconds. It undergoes (example equation below) about 58% of the times, while it undergoes the other 42% of the times. : Sh → + + 33 n Scheelium, like every trans elements, has s. The longest-lived is Sh, whose half-life is 2.5 seconds, and Sh has a half-life of 1.8 seconds. Chemical properties and compounds Since scheelium is located below thorium on the , it should have similar chemical behavior to thorium. Like thorium, scheelium exhibits a common oxidation state of +6, such as in homologous hexafluoride. Scheelium would then have higher electronegativity and higher ionization energies than thorium, making scheelium less reactive than thorium. Sh is pink while Sh is dark yellow-orange in s. Scheelium can form ionic complexes, most prominantly ShO (scheelate), such as found in SgShO . According to the common oxidation states mentioned, scheelium can mainly bond to elements by donating two or four electrons, such as in dihalides and tetrahalides, as well as in monochalcides and dichalcides. Sheelium hexafluoride (ShF ) is a yellow ionic salt which can be converted to ShF (yellowish peach crystals) using . Sheelium hexachloride (ShCl ) appears similar to ShF , which can be converted to ShCl (similar in appearance to trifluoride) using . Other halides are ShBr (peach ionic salt), ShBr (white crystals), ShI (orange-peach ionic salt), and ShI (bluish white crystals). At ordinary conditions, scheelium would take couple of months for it to be oxidized to ShO (blackish gray), which can be reduced to ShO (gray) using . Scheelium has several of refractive compounds: ShC, Sh C, Sh B , Sh B , and ShB. Scheelium can form subpnictides, such as Sh N (blue), Sh P (purple), and Sh As (purplish black). Scheelium can form s called organoscheelium, such as scheelocene ((C H ) Sh) and triphenyl scheelate ((OC H ) (ShO ) ). Physical properties Scheelium is a brownish gray metal that is , , and . Its molar mass is 398 g/mol while its molar volume is 39.5 cm /mol, corresponding to its density of 10.08 g/cm . The atoms form crystal structure and they are separated by an average of 403 pm (4.03 Å). At ordinary conditions, scheelium is in α form, transforms to β form at 211°C (728°R), and then to γ form just before its melting point at 511°C (1029°R). There are 15 sextillion atoms in one cubic centimeter. Scheelium is at ordinary conditions, but below −158°C (208°R), which is its , it is . The sound travels through the rod of metal at a shade over 3000 m/s. Its melting point is 548°C (1479°R) and its boiling point is 3125°C (6117°R), corresponding to its liquid ratio of 4.14, determined by dividing boiling point by melting point in scale (in or ). The amount of energy needed to liquify the metal is 7 kJ/mol while to vaporize, it needs to absorb 301 kJ/mol. To solidify, it releases the same amount of energy as it is needed to liquify while to condense it releases the same as it requires to vaporize. Its is 0.0494 J/(g•°C) (0.0889 J/(g•°R)). Scheelium has the of 548°C (1479°R) and 58 picopascals while its is 7961°C (14821°R) and 96 megapascals. Occurrence It is almost certain that scheelium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of scheelium in the universe by mass is 7.11 , which amounts to 2.38 kilograms or nearly masses worth of scheelium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of scheelium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Sh. : + + 44 n → Sh : + + 28 n → Sh Category:Dumasides